Gallagher Continued
by zammiandjackunzel4evaderp
Summary: What happens when Cammie's daughter Meghan gets sent to Gallagher with Macey's, Bex's, and Liz's daughters? What happens when Gallagher does another Blackthorne exchange? What happens when one of those boys steals Meg's heart? And he's keeping a secret that could unravel everything she's ever know? please read! better that the summary! drama, romance, mystery, humor! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Already Knew

"Come on, Meg! We're gonna be late!" cried my best friend Sam, her dark brown eyes full of annoyance and her long, dark brown hair spreading across her shoulders. Samantha Newman. Newman as in Rebecca and Grant Newman. Don't tell Bex or Sam I used their full names. I wanna live to my next birthday.

You're probably wondering who I am. The name's Goode. Meghan Goode. (A/N I went James Bond on you guys! ;p) Daughter of Cameron and Zachary Goode. if you don't know who those are, you shouldn't be reading this. This message will now self destruct.

Now that you're gone... or not. If you're not, let me tell you who they are. Cameron and Zachary Goode. The best 2 Spies in the world. No joke. CIA legends blah blah blah... This story isn't about them though. This is about me.

I smiled as Sam pulled me, Madi, and Alexa towards the doors of the dining hall of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Big title. I know. Since you're reading this, you probably have level 6 clearance and know the truth about our school. There are 3 kinds of people in the world. Those who know the truth, those who think we're a bunch of rich, snotty girls with nowhere else to go, or you don't know or care that we exist. We are really spies in training.

My mom, Madi's mom, Sam's mom, and Alexa's mom went to Gallagher Academy when they were younger. Then, when we were old enough, they sent us here. Madi's mom, Macey Winters, joined late, but got caught up and is now one of the 8 greatest spies ever. My dad also went to Gallagher during their junior and senior year due to the Circle of Cavan.

Now you're probably wondering who the 8 greatest spies are. Well, that'd be my parents, Cammie and Zach, Sam's parents Bex and Grant, Alexa's parents, Liz and Jonas, and Madi's parents, Macey and Preston.

If you know my mom's story, you're thinking, "Preston isn't a spy!" well, he wasn't, but after he learned the truth about the other 7, they decided he needed training especially being in love with Macey.

So, the 8 greatest spies known (or not known) to man are the old Gallagher crew.

Now, many years later, their children are freshman going to Gallagher Academy and Headmistress Solomon, my grandmother, has an announcement. But I already knew what it was…

**Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uh Oh Madi!

1 week ago…

"Meghan Eliza Goode! GET UP!" yelled Madi.

"Mmmmmm! 5 more minutes." I said into my pillow.

"GET UP NOW BEFORE I GET SAM!"

I jumped up so fast, then got tangled into my blankets, then landed on the floor.

"THUMP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" I stood up and practically saluted.

Here's the thing about Sam. She takes after her mom. So when she has to wake you up, she either jumps on you, or douses you in the coldest water imaginable. So you don't want Sam to wake you up.

I looked at Madi. She was rolling on the ground laughing at my reaction.

After she had calmed down, she stood up.

"I need to get you ready for school."

I panicked. I was never letting her near my dark brown hair and she would never get a mascara brush near my blue eyes! I spotted my uniform by the door. So I made a break for it. I ran past Madi, grabbed my clothes, and jumped out the door. She may be a beauty queen with shiny black hair and beautiful brown eyes, but she can perfect herself. Not me.

I disappeared into the first secret passage I found.

I'm like my mom in a lot of ways. I LOVE to disappear. Before I came to Gallagher, after my mom and dad found out I was like mom, she gave me a map and blueprints of all the Gallagher passage ways in the building. I had also uncovered a few of my own.

After I had gotten dressed and was about to leave the passage, my grandmother and step grandfather want passed talking.

"So when are we going to announce to the girls about Blackthorne?" G-pa asked.

"Probably in about a week. If they don't figure it out before then." They laughed and walked into the headmistress's office.

I knew what Blackthorne was. That's where dad, Grant, and Jonas went to learn to be spies/….assassins.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls. I'd probably ransom the information for a week away from Madi's morning beauty rituals. Or a month.

Uh oh! Madi! She was going to torture me when I got back…..

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hacking

Still one week ago.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit at our breakfast table.

"Meg, what are you hiding?" asks Sam, her deep chocolate eyes looking me up and down.

"Why would you think I'm hiding something? Especially from my best friends?" I say in a way that makes it clear I'm hiding something.

"You've got that look in your eyes and tone of voice right now." states Madi.

"Fine. But not here."

They look at me and nod in understanding. I know that if I don't tell them soon, they'll torture it out of me. (Even though we haven't learned the art of torture yet, Sam and Madi can get REALLY scary with makeup and random items in the room.) They also know that here isn't the best place because of

"Meggy!" Cecelia Walters.

"Hey CeCe. What's up?" I asked turning around. She takes after her mom as much as I do.

"Word is, your mom and dad are planning an awesome Cove Ops mission for today….." she looks at me like Madi studies a book. "Any knowledge?"

The new Gallagher curriculum let's freshman have Cove Ops.

"Sorry Cecelia. I'm dry for juicy Cove Ops gossip."

She frowns and walks away.

I turned around, and smiled at my friends. My parents were planning a cool Cove Ops mission for today. They knew that too.

We finished eating, then left early to go talk about what I had found out.

….

When we had reached the room and everyone was inside, Sam blocked the door with our dresser, we turned on the radio, headed into the bathroom, closed that door, put a towel under it, ran the water, and the fan, then sat down to talk in whispers.

"So, when I raced out the door from Madi…" I told them the story of how I was in the passage and I heard my grandma and grandpa talking. They looked at me, interrupting a few times with questions, but mostly they stayed quiet.

"Then I came to breakfast." I finished.

"We have to hack into their database and see whose coming! Maybe even hack into Gallagher to see when!" exclaims Sam.

"Alexa, can you get on that?" I looked over at her little blonde head, but judging from the way the sound of typing answered me, I figured she was already on it. In just a little while, we'd have all the info we needed.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Payback

Still, yes, still a week ago…

We dug up some info in the Blackthorne database. We found out who we were going to have to be buddies with when the boys came.

The boy I would be showing around went by the name of Nate. Full name: Nathaniel Durango. Code name: Camo.

Sam got a guy named Blake Argon. Code name: Eater. Stupid code name.

Alexa got a guy by the name of Steven Calington. Code name: USB. He's got to be research and development.

And Madi got a guy named Hayden Gordon. Code name: Shoo!. Don't ask me. I don't know. But we'll get the story when he comes.

When Alexa hacked Gallagher, we found out our Cove Ops mission for today.

_Flashback_

_"__Guys!" yelled Alexa from her computer._

_"__What?" we rushed over to her, looking over her shoulder._

_"__I found out our Cove Ops mission that Cecilia was talking about…"_

_She turned her screen. I knew as soon as we saw the mission, we were all thinking the same thing. Payback._

_Remember when my mom met the Blackthorne boys on a Cove Ops mission and they beat her? Yeah. We're going to see the dear Blackthorne boyssoon. And, get payback…_

…

Unknown POV

I quickly comb my floppy black hair, grab my uniform and run into where my roommates are.

"I heard we were going to meet Blender and his 3 Blades sometime in the next 48 hours." I said to them. Although they probably already knew that.

"Yeah. I wonder what they look like. I bet Blender is a really cool dude." Says my best friend, Blake. His blonde Mohawk shining in the lights of our room as he turns to look at me. "You should see if you can learn anything from him to get way better, Nate."

I smirk.

"Maybe I will.

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blender's better.

Nate's POV

"Nate!" Hayden called to me.

"Shoo!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, dude. This can't wait. We've been hacked."

I jumped off the bed. "What do you mean?! Steven's firewalls are impossible to crack!"

"Maybe it's Blender's crew. I've heard he's got one of the best hackers ever." guessed Blake.

"Could be. Steven, see if you can trace the hack."

"I tried. They're doing something to the signal and I can't isolate it. Wait….. Got i- Dang it! It's disappeared!"

"Wow. Someone who can evade Steven has to be good. Must be Blender"

….

Meg's POV

"That Steven guy almost isolated my signal! He's tough, but not tough enough!" cried Alexa, still hacking into Blackthorne.

"Where do you think we're going to meet them?" asked Sam while watching Alexa work her magic and ramble on about cards and signals.

"No idea. I just hope we can get the payback we deserve." I answer.

"Totally."

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cove Ops

Cove Ops. My favorite class of the day. And even more exciting….

MISSION TODAY! Mom had tacked a note on the sublevel door saying

"Meet me in the Grand Hall. 9:00 am. Normal clothes."

The girls and I were in our room getting ready.

"You don't think we're meeting the boys, do you?" asks Alexa.

"I hope so; I want to kick some butt! Show those Blackthorne boys whose really on top!" shouted Sam.

Madi and I agreed.

"Meg, get in the bathroom. You're going first."

I looked at Sam and Alexa. They shrugged. I glared. No help from my best friends when I'm about to get tortured. Just great.

Madi sat me in a chair and told me to hold still. I complied. Never argue with Madi when she has mascara in her hand.

45 minutes and a slightly burnt ear (for squirming apparently), I was free. She had done some light makeup and my hair was in a nice side braid. She'd laid out some nice lose jeans, a white tank-top, and a cute, lose blue shirt with a horse on it that exposed my right shoulder. I added a nice brown belt as a finishing touch.

When Sam, Alexa, and Madi were done they got into their clothes. Sam with her hair in a nice messy bun, dark jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. Alexa had her hair loosely curled in a side pony, a light pink lace top with white tank-top underneath and light jeans. Madi had straight hair in a high pony, a green long sleeve with a black tank-top showing on her shoulder, and dark jeans. We all had moderate makeup.

We rushed to the grand hall and waited for all the girls. Mom and Dad had us get into a helicopter and put blindfolds on.

Nate's POV.

Townsend had made an announcement that the Cove Ops would be taking a field trip to distinguish tails.

"I must warn you, these agents are very good. Be better."

I smirked at the guys. This was when we would meet blender. Maybe. If we could catch the crew.

Once we had gotten into the helicopter and put our blindfolds on, I turned to the guys.

"Keep your eyes peeled. This is our chance to meet a legacy." I turned back and thought to myself, _Watch out Blender, I'm going to catch you._

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Let's play revenge.

After an hour long helicopter ride full of Sam drool on my shoulder, we finally were able to exit the helicopter.

Taking my blindfold off, I saw a white van in front of us with no windows. We climbed in and rode for another 45 minutes and 16 seconds. Then, My mom's head popped out from the front seat.

"Your job today is to stop your target operatives from reaching their destination at 7:00. They will use every counter surveillance measure they know. They're very good, I expect you to be better." She then handed out manila folders to us all.

Name: Nathan Durango.

That was all I needed to know. I pushed open the big white van doors.

"Where are we?" asks Sharon from behind me.

_The perfect place to get revenge_ I thought.

"We're at the mall in D.C." I turn around to see daughters of Gallagher alumni smirking. They know what's coming, and we've been waiting for it for years.

"Let's go get revenge."

…

Nate's POV

After spending 2 hours walking around, it was nearing 6:30, and I still hadn't seen a tail. Blake and I seemed were 2 of the 6 still in. Hayden, Jake, Carter, and Brad were the other 4. I was getting pretty bored when I saw Blake looking at 2 girls on a bench. The darker skinned girl was smiling flirtatiously at Blake while the fair skinned girl was trying to talk to her. I saw the girls exchange some words then turned to Blake.

"Come on. We don't have time to talk to girls. We have to get to the sipper exhibit."

He looked at the girls who were standing up now, then sighed and looked at me. But before he could reply, the dark skinned girl fell, tripping her other friend. Blake and I ran to help them.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as I approached the fair skinned girl and helped her up, Blake picking up her friend.

"Yeah, I thin-ow!" fair skin tried to step with her left foot, then jumped back to her right.

"I think I twisted it." She said looking down at her foot. Blake was still holding he dark skinned friend, but she tried to walk over to fair skin.

"Ahh!" Dark skin let out a cry of pain as well falling back into Blake. "My knee!"

"Here, let us help you." offered Blake. "Where were you guys heading?"

"The food court." Fair skin replied.

"Oh! That's on the way to ruby slippers! We can help you there." I said putting fair skin's arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you…um.."

"Nate. My name's Nate."

"Thank you Nate, I'm Nancy."

"I'm Blake, by the way." Blake said to the girl he was holding.

"Aria." She replied.

We walked the girls to the food court, said our goodbyes and left. We only had 5 minutes to get to the ruby slippers.

We rounded the corner to the exhibit at 7:02.

"You're late." Mr. Goode said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, but we're alone." I replied.

"Not quite." He said.

"Hey, Blackthorne boys." Blake and I turned around to see Nancy and Aria behind us.

"These were the operatives tailing us?" I asked disbelieving. Nancy, or whoever she was, smiled at Mr. Goode, then turned with her friend and disappeared with her friend, leaving Blake and I speechless.

Meg's POV

Revenge IS sweeeeeet!

**Hey guys! It's been forever, I know. But I'm back with new inspiration. I made some subtle changes to my previous chapters, so you can check those out. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review and give me some good ideas, tell me what you liked and what you didn't, and give me anything you'd like me to change. Hopefully, I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: It doesnt have to end

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM!**

Chapter 8: It doesn't have to end…

Meg's POV

On the ride back to school, all the girls could talk about was how it was good to finally get back at the Blackthorne Boys after so many years.

"Did you see their faces?!" Howled Sam in laughter. "Priceless!"

I smiled. My mom motioned for me to go over to her, so without tripping over anyone, I made my way to the front of the helicopter.

"Great job sweetie. You're father is very proud. Nate and Blake are the best at Blackthorne."

"Thanks, Mom. It was easy, really. Is that like how it went when you and dad met?"

"Something like that…." She stared off into space then shook her head and looked at me. She smiled then turned to go back into the cockpit.

"What'd your mom want?" asked Madi. She and Sam were looking at me intently.

"She just wanted to congratulate us."

They shared a sinister smile then went back to talking.

_What was that look on my mom's face? _I wondered while looking out the helicopter window. _What is she hiding? _

…..

Nate's POV

"I can't believe we got beat by girls!" yelled Hayden in anger.

"Yeah!" agrees Blake. The other boys in the van agree too.

"We should get revenge…" says Hayden in a small, evil, plotting voice.

All the boys look at me. I smirk.

"Oh, we will…."

Meg's POV

We were sitting at dinner when my grandmother went up to the podium.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

All girls stand up and reply.

"We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets."

"To what end will you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our life."

"I have an announcement for you. The girls in the freshman Cove Ops class had the chance to meet the boys of Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men. Great job girls for doing spectacular on your mission today. Now, a group of those men will be coming for an exchange. I expect you to befriend them and become allies. You may work with them in your future careers. That is all."

The cafeteria exploded into excited and surprised chatter, while Sam, Madi, Alexa and I shared evil smiles.

After dinner, we did our secret talk routine (towels under doors, bug sweeps, shower and fans on, etc.) then discussed what our evil smiles had told each other.

"Why does the revenge have to stop at beating the boys at tailing?" I ask in a suggestive way.

"It doesn't." replied Madi, her voice evil and plotting.

"Well then, what's the plan?" asks Alexa, an evil tone in her voice.

Madi, Sam, Alexa, and I look at each other.

Oh, this'll be good.

**I know, I know. Rant at me, throw the rotten tomatoes. Are you done? Good. So here's chapter 8! Finally... Tell me how you liked it, what you want next in future chapters, etc. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! For those of you who enjoyed Secrets of the Woods by gymnast1150 and wanted a sequel, WISH GRANTED! I have been given permission to write the sequel and the first chapter is up!**


End file.
